character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiroh (Blazer Drive, Canon)/Thelastvastolorde
Summary Shiroh is the main protagonist of the Blazer Drive video game and is a supporting character in the manga appearing infrequently. He is a Guardian of Section XI Fenrir and is partnered with his childhood friend, Tamaki Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | Low 5-B Name: Shiroh Origin: Blazer Drive Gender: Male Age:'''15-16 '''Classification: Human, Blazer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation (with Light Mysticker), Fire Manipulation (with Fire Mysticker and Testarossa), Heat Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Transformation, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (with Fire Mysticker and Blazer Drive), Pain Suppression | Same as before but with Power Mimicry Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (superior to Misora), higher in Blazer Drive | Small Planet Level (contributed to an attack of 70 -80 people which one-shotted Qilin) Speed: FTL+, higher in Blazer Drive | FTL+, higher in Blazer Drive Lifting Strength: Superhuman (with Mystickers) | Possibly Higher Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Small Planet Class Durability: Multi-City Block level | Small Planet Level Stamina: Superhuman | Possibly Higher ' 'Range: Average human melee range normally, several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Light Mysticker, Fire Mysticker, Valiant, Testarossa, World of Bonds Intelligence: He is quite knowledgeable in fighting, otherwise average human Weaknesses: Can be a bit arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mysticker of Light:' creates a burst of light from the mysticker. To activate it the user must run their finger along the edge on the mysticker. The burst of light from the mysticker is strong enough to temporarily blind anyone within range and staring at it. It can also be used to attract large swarms of creatures such as insects *'Mysticker of Fire:' creates a fire from the mysticker to burn and heat whatever it is in contact with. To activate it the user must run their finger along the line on the mysticker. When used the mysticker bursts into flames. When used by a blazer they are able to control the flame and not be burned by it. *'Valiant:' is a mysticker that creates a hammer kind of weapon that covers the users arm. This arm gives the user the ability to have a punch with extreme force. that has brutal power on impact. Capable of both offence and defense **'Fire Knuckle:' By overlaying a Fire Mysticker on top of the Valiant mysticker, it causes Valiant to have fire released from the multiple exhaust ports. This causes it to be surrounded by flames, increasing its strength. It can also catch the target on fire if struck *'Testarossa:' The Testarossa mysticker is one that creates a sword with the ability to release fire. The blade is clear and has a sharp edge that is strong enough to cut through strong defenses. Shiroh can also launch fire projectiles ** Testarossa + Tamamayu: '''A combination attack by Daichi and Shiroh. Daichi releases wires upwards while shiroh lights them on fire to create a giant claw of fire. After attacking the target with this technique, the two deliver the final blow simultaneously '''Blazer Drive: A state most blazers have access to. While only lasting a short amount of time, a blazers can activate a special state called Blazer Drive in which the users skin turns dark while also gaining increased speed, power, and an inability to feel pain. The World of Bonds: A mysticker Shiroh summoned during the final battle with Qilin. By placing it on his arm he is able to completely mirror the enemies technique and power. Key: Base | The World of Bonds ''' Gallery firemysticker.png lightmysticker.png valiantmysticker.png valiant.png fireknuckle.png testarossamysticker.png testerossa.png testarossaandtamamayu1of2.png testarossaandtamamayu2of2.png Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Thelastvastolorde Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5